grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Lass
Description "The Thief that cuts through the darkness." Main Info *'Name': Lass Isolethttp://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screenshot.png *'Age': Unknown *'Hobbies': Unknown *'Likes': To be alone4. Lass Isolet. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Dislikes': His past, circuses *'Weakness': Dogs A half breed, Lass was born of a father who came from the depths of the Underworld and a human mother. His hideous appearance as a child was a side effect of being a half breed, and he was abducted to serve as a freak show in a circus. After the circus catches fire for some mysterious reason, Lass took his chance for freedom and began wandering Aernas. Lass's mind and body were freed from Kaze'aze's possession after the Grand Chase vanquished Kaze'aze's evil from the world. Although he wasn't in control of his actions, Lass still felt guilty when he realized that his body was used as Kaze'aze's vessel to devastate the continent and kill countless innocents. The members of the Grand Chase understood that Lass was determined to right his wrongs, allowed him to join them on their journey to restore peace to the continent. With the resurrection of Kaze'aze at the Tower of Disappearance, Lass burns with the desire for vengeance. Personality Lass is usually very quiet and very withdrawn. Unless necessary, he will choose to avoid people. However, if the help requested is from people he deems trustworthy, Lass will assist them to the best of his ability. He is very reliable in the long term but has difficulty mixing with people. As a Gemini, he does not let anyone get too close, guarding many secrets within the confines of his heart. The increasing pressure to suppress his feelings ends up facilitating the creation of destructive emotions. He does not show his emotions but loses reason sometimes. Unlocking Lass can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objective. "I am almost certain that you have what it takes to defeat Kaze'aze. However, I heard something rather strange. They said that Kaze'aze looks like a little boy. Gosh, what was his name... Lassy? Lazlo? Lass?" - Knight Master - Trivia *Lass's name is an Arabic translation for "thief" (لص) which is also his base job. **Due to censorship issues, Lass was spelled as Las in the Korean server. *Though Lass shares his surname with the Knight Master, there is no confirmation of a familial relationship between the two. **However, since Lass was born a Wilde, the surname Isolet is likely borrowed. *Though Lass is a half-demon, he is never seen using demonic powers or abilities in the game. **Lass has a power known as the "blue flame" inherited from his father that only manifested when he lost control once. Though aware of it, Lass has not been seen using it and the true extent of this ability remains unknown. *Despite having scale-like protrusions all over his body during childhood, Lass appears to be fully human as of the present. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, it was revealed in his Likability story that the scales were burned away by his blue flame after they awakened. *In Elsword, another game designed by KOG Studios which has a very similar synopsis to Grand Chase, the character Raven was partially based on Lass, particularly the background story. **Raven's utter rage and insanity due to the mechanical arm possessing him is similar to how Lass was possessed by Kaze'aze as a vessel for her terrible deeds. ***Raven can also be fought as a boss enemy like Kaze'aze Lass. *Although his age is unknown, Lass has been called a child possibly making him the youngest character of the Grand Chase. However, he could also be an adult as there were signs that he is more on the age line of Ronan and Jin. **According to the Latin American server, Lass's age is "apparently 12 years old". Meanwhile, the Chinese server claims that Lass has the appearance of a 16-year-old. ***In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Lass in the artwork of Kaze'aze's possession was depicted to have a physique almost that of a young adult. *With the release of his Striker job, it is said that Lass was made the leader of the Silver Cross Thieves. In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, however, his background states that he and other trainees founded the said guild. **Even then, it was mentioned that Lass met someone who taught him the ways of the Assassin before establishing the guild. It is possible that the person referred to become the leader of the Silver Cross Thieves. **In his Likability story, Lass was drafted into the Silver Cross Thieves by the Guild Leader. This correctly follows his Striker's job description in the original game. Others *Lass is the only playable character that was fought as a boss enemy in the game. **Interestingly, Lass has a puppy named Kaze'doggeh that bears a striking resemblance to Kaze'aze. *In Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor, Lass claims to be an "expert explorer". *Lass was completely clueless to Rufus' identity as seen in the dialogues of the Wizard's Labyrinth. *Lass was the fourth character released in most servers. In North America and the Philippines, however, he came sixth. *Before the release of Uno, Lass was the only male character with Type 2 Abilities for all 3 skill levels. *On the release of Thief Skill Tree, the way Lass held his daggers were changed even if the players had no Skill Tree on. *Lass is somewhat a dual-wielder for all classes. **Thief and Dark Assassin wields two Daggers and Claws respectively. **Assassin uses a Scimitar and has a chain on his other arm. **Striker holds a Nodachi and a Scabbard, though he doesn't attack with the latter. ***In KurtzPel, the new game designed by KOG Studios, the character Kien Astrea who bears a fair resemblance to Lass carries on this trait. *Lass had three voice actors since his release in the North American server. One has an English accent, then an Australian accent and the other has a North American accent. All three voice actors have yet to be identified. Gallery Las38.png|Lass' dialogue portrait (new). Las14.png|'Thiefs portrait (new). Las22.png|'Assassin's portrait (new). Las28.png|'''Dark Assassin's portrait (new). Las35.png|'Strikers portrait (new). Las15.png|'Thief's skill image. Las24.png|'''Assassin's skill image. Las29.png|'Dark Assassins skill image (new). Las37.png|'Striker's skill image. Las5.png|+17 effect of Lass. Las30.png|'''Striker's chibi portrait. Las20.png|'Shadow Steps portrait. Las19.png Las13.png|Promotional artwork of '''Striker' during GWC 2010. Las11.jpg|Promotional artwork of Striker in the Nightmare Circus update. Las12.png|Lass during childhood. Las8.jpg Las9.jpg|Lass during childhood in the Nightmare Circus. Las10.jpg Las39.jpg|Promotional artwork of Striker in the Twelve Disciples update. Miscellaneous Las6.jpg Las36.jpg Las18.png Las7.jpg Las42.jpg|Promotional artwork of Lass in Private School Coordi set. Las16.jpg Las17.jpg Las41.jpg Quotes Game Start Skills Taunt Counter Game End References Navigation Category:Lass Category:Grand Chase Category:MP Characters Category:AMP Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons __FORCETOC__